


Rendered Mute: Dimmy

by Blosom2063



Series: Group Capture [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blosom2063/pseuds/Blosom2063
Summary: After talking back to Artemis, Dimmy awakens to something terrible...
Series: Group Capture [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024563





	Rendered Mute: Dimmy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry no trigger warnings here. We don't see how it happens

“You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut could you?” Artemis asked dragging Dimmy back to their cell, forcing their arms behind them. “Honestly that was your fault.”

“Shut up,” They growled at him, glaring at him.  
“I’m sorry what was that?” He asked, grabbing their hair and forcing them to look up.

“I said SHUT UP! Neither of you have no right to do this to any of us! We didn’t do anything wrong! You just couldn’t handle the fact that without Jaci you will die. Garlen couldn’t let go of his “projects” or the person who wronged him. You’re all petty and stupid!” They panted after their little explosion of words. “And I know it’s my fault! Try telling me something I don’t know.”

Artemis looked down at them with a smirk. “Anything else you’d like to add?”  
“No I think that’s it,” Dimmy muttered. 

“Good.” He grabbed a knife smirking. “Because that’s going to be the last things you ever say…” He slammed the handle down on their head making them black out.

Dimmy awoke in a small padded cell they knew was not theirs. They sat up before noticing they were trapped in a straight jacket. They smirked and looked at the door.

“You think you can contain me?!” They tried to shout before freezing. No voice had come out of their mouth. They tried again, screaming and demanding to be let out but to no avail. 

“Xen? Rhion? Someone hear me! SOMEONE HELP ME!” They screamed before coughing up a storm, even coughing some blood out. They teared up and cried out, trying to scream, or make any kind of sound for someone to hear them. They ended up curled on the floor, crying themself back to sleep.

“Wakey wakey little jester!” Artemis said coming into the room. Dimmy woke up and just stared at him as he put food down. “Are you going to behave or am I going to have to make you eat without your hands.” They let out a soft sigh and nod. “Oh good.” He got them out of the straight jacket and stood back.

They came over and snached the plate before going into the corner and eating. Artemis watched them smiling before coming over.

“Come, let me see your neck.” They let out a small growl before turning back to him. He checked over their neck which they now noticed had bandage wrapped around it.

“Good good, everything still works. Well except your voice. I thought that was an appropriate punishment no? After all, mouthing off will only get you hurt more.” They glared at him, raising a middle finger. “Yea yea whatever. Anyways you’ll be in here for the foreseeable future. It’s a safe place, fully magic resistant. The cells were supposed to be but I guess you overpowered. Clever.” They smirked and let out a breathy chuckle. “Behave yourself Dimmy, I have no problem forcing you to watch me hurt someone. Maybe...Xen?” 

They let out a soft gasp and glared. “Don’t you dare touch him!” They mouthed before coughing again.   
“Mmm that’s a problem.” He placed a finger on his chin before grabbing a muzzle. They tried to scream and run away but didn’t get far before being grabbed. They were forced back into the straight jacket, along with the muzzle being forced in their mouth. 

“There we go,” Artemis said smiling. “Now behave yourself and you’ll be let out of there soon.” With that, he left the room laughing softly. Dimmy glared until he left, before breaking down in tears, crying heavily on the floor.


End file.
